Weird Chanyeol
by vkaichu
Summary: Tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi aneh setiap kali bertemu Baekhyun\ Chanbaek\Baekyeol\ Slight! Hunhan\Selu\ friendship! Chanhun\ Chapter 1 updated RnR juseyo :D


Title: Weird Chanyeol

Author: vkaichu

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Rating: T (Teen)

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan

.

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

.

Phobia adalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal atau fenomena. Phobia bisa dikatakan dapat menghambat kehidupan orang yang mengidapnya. Bagi sebagian orang, perasaan takut seorang pengidap phobia sangatlah sulit untuk dimengerti.

Seperti phobia yang diidap Chanyeol membuat dirinya sendiri tidak paham akan kelainan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti untuk menyeka keringat yang membuat kaosnya hampir kuyup. Sebelah tangannya mengibas di depan wajah untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar.

Di musim panas begini, biasanya Chanyeol akan bertelungkup di lantai teras rumah Sehun yang dingin setelah menandaskan segelas besar es serut buatan Bibi Oh. Tapi tadi pagi sebelum Chanyeol melesat menuju rumah sahabat karibnya itu, sang ibu sudah menarik kaosnya sampai dia hampir terjungkal.

"Kita harus membantu tetangga pindahan baru untuk menata barangnya." jelas ibunya dengan tegas membuat es serut yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol pun meleleh sia-sia.

Situasi sekarang, Chanyeol sekeluarga sedang menunggu di pinggir jalan untuk menyambut tetangga barunya itu, dengan guyuran menyengat sinar matahari yang berada tegak lurus tepat di atas kepala.

Rencana awal, Chanyeol hanya akan menurunkan perabotan rumah tetangganya itu saja. Tapi nyatanya, sudah menunggu sampai dua puluh menit, si tetangga barunya itu belum juga muncul. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit–banyak merasa kesal.

Dia melirik ibunya seolah meminta penjelasan tapi ibunya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kusumpahi kalau tetangga baru itu punya anak, anak itu akan tergila-gila padaku!" sungut Chanyeol meluap-luap. Wajahnya sangat merah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap pekat membuat Sehun (yang daritadi ikut serta dalam kegiatannya menunggui tetangga baru itu) meniup ubun-ubunnya.

"Chanyeol berapa kali Kim seonsaengnim bilang, jangan membuat pencemaran termasuk pencemaran udara!" ucap anak berkulit albino itu dibalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Kalau sedang kesal, Chanyeol memang akan seperti itu, menyumpahi siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal tapi juga tidak melupakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depannya. Entah sudah berapa anak manusia yang disumpahinya akan suka pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan hebatnya semua ucapannya benar-benar terjadi, terbukti dari Chanyeol yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil air dingin, sebuah truk kuning besar memasuki pekarangan rumah kosong membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan merelakan kerongkongannya kering, seperti tanaman bunga mawar milik ibunya di belakang rumah yang tidak pernah dirawat.

"Truknya sudah datang. Semua bersiap!" ayah Chanyeol mengomandoi dan semua orang dewasa di sana langsung menyerbu truk itu. Mereka mulai menurunkan satu-persatu barang untuk kemudian diisi ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol mengambil kardus besar dan menggotongnya bersama Sehun. Berat sekali seperti sedang mengangkat beban dua ratus kilo gram. Chanyeol tidak tahu isinya itu apa, yang Chanyeol tahu setelah ini dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit yang menyediakan jasa pijat refleksi karena pinggangnya sebentar lagi akan patah.

"Ibuuuu, dimana aku harus menaruh Michaellll?" teriakan itu mampir ke telinga Chanyeol yang sedang tergeletak lemas di antara tumpukan kardus begitu selesai mengangkuti barang, tapi Chanyeol maupun Sehun tidak ada yang berniat untuk menengok siapa orang itu dan apa yang bisa mereka bantu.

Lagipula kedengarannya pemilik suara itu tidak butuh pertolongan sebegitu pentingnya. Yang ingin ditaruh itu adalah Michael tentunya nama sekeren itu sudah pasti dimiliki oleh manusia saja. Dan Chanyeol mengasumsikan seorang kakak yang kerepotan mengasuh adiknya.

"Tubuhku seperti habis ditindih kapal induk," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang sedang sekarat dengan kondisi berantakan, tak berbeda jauh dengan Meonggu, anjingnya yang senang bergulung di pasir hingga kotor.

"Kalau kau baru saja ditindih kapal induk, sekarang ibumu pasti sedang menangisi makammu bukan malah pergi ke tempat aerobik untuk melangsingkan tubuh."

"Aku ingin berenang di laut." ucap Sehun asal sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Mereka sama-sama kotor akibat debu menempel ditubuh mereka yang sebelumnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Bau badan mereka tercampur oleh bau matahari yang belum hilang.

Chanyeol masa bodoh mau sejelek apapun rupanya toh tidak ada penggemarnya di luar sana yang melihat.

"Ibuuu aku lupa meletakkan Michael, buuu. Dia hilang!"

Suara itu lagi. Dengus Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa sopan kita diam saja di sini sementara tuan rumah sedang sibuk?" Sehun sudah hampir berdiri tapi tangannya buru-buru ditarik. Chanyeol menggeleng, memastikan kalau yang mereka lakukan itu sudah benar. Dan mereka pun kembali duduk berselonjor di atas lantai.

Mereka mungkin masih akan terkapar di balik tumpukan kardus itu kalau saja keadaan yang memungkinkan dalam artian tidak ada yang menginterupsi mereka untuk pergi dari sana kecuali saat tenaga sudah kembali pulih.

Sesuatu lebih tepatnya seekor serangga sedang merayap ke kaki Chanyeol secara perlahan memasuki rongga celana pendeknya membuat dia menggeliat kegelian, tidak nyaman. Lalu akhirnya meraba-raba celana berbahan kaos yang dikenakannya dan mendapati sesuatu berada di di atas pahanya, di balik celana.

Serangga dengan ukuran dua ruas jari dan sedikit keras. Chanyeol mengira-ngira lalu bangkit berdiri, berloncat-loncat dan...

Serangga itu jatuh dari dalam celana Chanyeol membuat dua laki-laki yang masih menstabilkan deru napasnya terlonjak kaget. Kelabakan dan mencari apapun untuk memusnahkan serangga itu.

"KECOA! KECOA!"

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

DUAGH.

"Mati kau, sialan. Dasar binatang porno tidak tahu adab." Chanyeol memukulkan gulungan koran itu ke lantai dibantu doa dari Sehun yang beridiri panik di atas kursi.

Keributan pun mereka buat. Dan seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri mereka dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ibuuu, ada monster yang membunuh Michaelllllkuuu."

APA?!

.

.

.

Di Minggu siang yang terik, sepulangnya dari main futsal, Chanyeol memaksa ibunya untuk membuat es serut sebagai ganti dia yang diminta untuk membantu beres-beres di rumah Paman Byun kemarin.

Dengan air liur yang menetes dimana-mana, Chanyeol mengambil sendok demi sendok es serut yang di aduk dengan sirup markisa dalam satu gelas. Rasanya seperti surga dunia saat es itu luber di dalam mulutnya.

Menjadi seorang raja tanpa dayang. Chanyeol duduk, dengan kaki yang naik ke atas meja sambil menghabiskan esnya di ruang tamu. Ditemani suara dengungan serangga yang berteriak di luar sana karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya sinar matahari. Tapi kemudian suara nyaring bel berkali-kali dari depan rumah juga ikut menyambangi pendengaran Chanyeol.

Dia mungkin sudah tidak akan membukakan gerbang kalau tahu yang akan datang adalah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dari sela besi gerbang, tidak langsung membukanya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Apa Minho hyung ada?"

"Kalau yang kau cari hyungku, belok kiri dan kembali lagi nanti sore." Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Sehun cukup beringas untuk menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang itu dan membuat Chanyeol kembali berbalik.

"Uang sakumu satu tahun belum tentu cukup mengganti kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyuruhku masuk." Lalu Chanyeol menggeser bagian gerbang itu dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

Mereka duduk di lantai ruang tamu dengan kipas yang sedang berputar. Sehun menghabiskan satu teko berisi es limun yang dibuatkan ibu Chanyeol untuk mereka berdua. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk membukakan gerbang membuatnya hampir mati kehausan.

"Sebelum kemari, Baekhyun–tetangga baru itu menegurku, minta ganti rugi berupa uang untuk biaya pemakaman Mi... Mi..." Sehun berusaha mengingat pesan yang disampaikan padanya.

"Michael?"

"Nah," Sehun mengangguk kembali menuangkan es limun yang tinggal sedikit ke dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi dia bilang, Michael itu serangga–maksudku kecoa langka yang dibelinya saat liburan di London dengan harga 135 poundsterling." Jelas Sehun otomatis membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya. Terperangah lebar dengan kesadaran yang tipis.

Setelah ini Chanyeol akan meminta Minho membantunya menangkapi kecoa di sudut penjuru rumahnya itu dan membujuk ayahnya untuk membeli empat tiket pesawat untuk satu keluarga dengan penerbangan ke London untuk menjual semua serangga itu di sana. Lalu pulang membawa satu truk uang dan hidup mewah di pulau hawai sampai mereka dideportasi (karena mereka tidak mengurus surat-surat penting itu).

Otak Chanyeol tentu hanya tak bisa menalar, bagaimana kayanya tetangga baru itu sampai membeli hal yang tidak penting. Kalau Chanyeol ada diposisi mereka, Chanyeol akan menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli software game dari serial satu sampai tamat.

Dua jam kemudian, saat mengantar Sehun sampai pintu gerbang karena anak itu ingin pulang, dia melihat Meonggu sudah berada digendongan si pemilik Michael. Atau panggil saja Baekhyun. Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tidak melihat, membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Kalian harus ganti rugi!"

"Kalau kami tidak mau?"

"Aku akan meminta Ricky untuk menghabisi kalian!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sedangkan Sehun sibuk memikirkan; Sialan apa lagi Ricky?

"Untuk informasi kalian saja, Ricky itu gorilla ayahku yang dibeli saat kami ke Afrika."

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung melesat, kembali masuk ke dalam rumah melupakan keselamatan Meonggu yang mungkin saja akan dijadikan santapan makan siang untuk Ricky atau hewan lain bernama keren milik Baekhyun itu.

Meonggu tersayang, maafkan majikanmu yang keji.

Dengan napas tersengal, Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri dari balik pintu. Celaka, tetangga barunya itu seperti ada gangguan mental. Kalau waras, mana mungkin sebegitu niatnya memberi nama untuk hewan dengan nama modern. Kemarin Michael dan tadi...siapa? Ricky? Lagaknya seperti orang Eropa saja.

Chanyeol menyibak sedikit gordennya untuk mengintip, memastikan keadaan Meonggu. "Sinting." Lalu melempar bokongnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Sehun dengan mata memincing sedangkan Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau mimisan." Lanjut Sehun.

"Euh?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak punya riwayat alergi dengan makanan atau apapun. Kecuali dengan ocehan panjang ibunya dan guru konserling, Chanyeol sangat anti.

Dan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap keantian tersebut tidak pernah membuatnya mimisan, paling telinganya akan berdengung, itupun tak sampai seharian.

_Ini aneh_, pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah mengantar Sehun sampai halaman depan, Chanyeol pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak ada di sana, paling tidak Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa aman.

Chanyeol membuka semua lemari di ruang tengah untuk menemukan kapas atau tissue. Di salah satu lemari, dia hanya menemukan satu bungkus pembalut, dia buru-buru menutup lemari itu karena darah yang mengalir malah kian banyak.

Pembalut milik siapa itu? Chanyeol kira bahkan ibunya sudah menopause.

Karena tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil handuk mandi yang masih bersih. Bagian ujung handuk itu dia pilin untuk disumpalkan ke lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing jadi dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet ruang tengah.

Di sela-sela batas kesadaran, sayup-sayup, Chanyeol mendengar ibunya datang dari arah dapur, menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Chanyeol! Kau kenapa, anakku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Ibunya menarik handuk yang penuh darah lalu berteriak histeris. Membuat kepala Chanyeol makin berdenyut.

"AIGOO! AIGOO! CHANYEOL!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Hidungmu menciut dan mengeluarkan darah!"

_Ibuku sangat perhatian. _Chanyeol hampir menitikan air mata.

"Ibu, ini hanya mimisan!" Ibunya tidak menjawab, sibuk membantu Chanyeol mengusapkan darah yang menetes. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mendengar ibunya mengoceh. Ingat, Chanyeol anti ocehan ibunya.

Ibunya beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil kain yang lebih halus dan mengganti handuknya. "Apa kau terbentur meja?" tanya ibu dan Chanyeol menggeleng. Ibunya diam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Atau tertabrak?" Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. Bahkan hari ini Chanyeol hanya pergi les dan mengobrol dengan Sehun di ruang tengah.

"Kau mengintip Angel berendam?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat tinggi. Menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Well, Chanyeol memang suka mengintip hyungnya mandi tapi dia tidak sekotor itu untuk mengintip orang lain.

"Oh, kau pasti bingung. Angel adalah anjing pitbull milik keluarga Byun. Dia imut dan menggemaskan. Mereka membelinya di Amerika sebelum pindah ke sini."

Ya, Angel adalah anjing pitbull yang dibeli di Amerika. Chanyeol mencatat di memo ponselnya supaya tidak lupa. Tambahan, Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau anjing pitbull punya tampilan lucu. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini hanya sedikit kelelahan. Mungkin jika aku tidur, semua akan membaik."

"Ibu bisa melihatnya dari hidungmu." Ibunya mengagguk seolah paham.

Hidung Chanyeol dan ibunya memang memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, tidak terpisahkan, melebihi Chanyeol sendiri. Tidak apa-apa.

Chanyeol melirik jam saat seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tetangga baru tadi menitip pesan kalau kita sekeluarga diundang ke upacara pemakaman Michael." Ucap Minho yang baru saja pulang dari kencan.

Astaga.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tetangganya itu. Apa mereka punya mesin pencetak uang di rumahnya? Kalau benar, Chanyeol akan mengajak Sehun membobol rumah itu besok malam.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Michael di surga." Ucap Chanyeol asal lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia mendengar ibunya mengamini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri berdoa semoga tuan muda Byun itu tidak menyewa pengacara dan menjebloskan Chanyeol ke penjara. Itu akan sangat lucu meskipun Chanyeol sendirilah dalang di balik pembunuhan keji itu.

.

.

.

"Ibu kau tidak perlu— "

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu. Sudah sana!" Ibunya mengusak rambut Chanyeol setelah mengancingkan resleting tasnya. Chanyeol mendesis sebal kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. "Aku berangkat~" ucapnya malas.

Sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua, berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki karena jarak dari rumah ke sana sekitar dua ratus meter. Chanyeol pernah meminta dibelikan motor sport kepada ayahnya, sampai Chanyeol harus mencubit pahanya kuat-kuat agar matanya berair demi kelancaran aksinya merengek. Tapi itu berbuah nihil, ayahnya malah mengancam balik akan mencoret Chanyeol dari daftar warisan keluarga.

Di pertengahan jalan, Chanyeol menepi lalu mengubak isi tasnya. Dia harus menyingkirkan benda sialan itu sebelum—

"Itu apa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah masker bergambar snoopy.

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya malas. Lalu membuang benda itu ke tong sampah dengan tatapan senang. "Masker yang dilapisi pembalut. Ibuku sudah gila, dia memintaku menyumpal hidungku dengan benda itu. Dia khawatir kalau aku akan mimisan hebat lagi." Jelasnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun membekap mulutnya. "Pffftkkhkhht."

Tidak heran, ibunya Chanyeol memang sedikit kurang beres. Tapi walau Sehun sudah hafal dengan ketidakberesan itu, dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa keras. Nyonya Oh juga seorang ibu yang protektif tapi untungnya ibunya sedikit—lebih pengertian. Mungkin karena mental beliau baik-baik saja—dan pernah mengalami masa muda. Maksud Sehun, nyonya Park tidak?

"Kudengar beberapa pembalut yang bermerk memang tidak mudah tembus."

Chanyeol mendengus keras, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. "Apa kau diundang oleh keluarga Byun?"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Penguburan seekor kecoa bau."

Sehun menggeleng. "Michael? Ah, aku masih waras dan keren jadi tidak baik menghadiri acara seperti itu." lalu Sehun tertawa. Chanyeol juga tertawa, menertawakan kecoa yang telah wafat dengan cukup tragis. Hafffftt.

Chanyeol menendangi kerikil yang ada di ujung sepatunya selagi mereka sama-sama diam. Mendadak Chanyeol takut kalau dirinya benar-benar akan dijebloskan ke penjara mengingat keluarga Byun adalah kaum ber-uang. Apapun bisa mereka lakukan tanpa pengecualian.

Mereka tiba di sekolah satu menit menjelang pintu gerbang ditutup. Chanyeol dan Sehun lari tunggang-langgang ke kelas mereka sebelum Jongdae ahjussi (penjaga sekolah) menarik mereka ke meja piket. Pria itu memasang wajah gahar karena Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dikenal sebagai anak nakal, lagi-lagi bisa lolos dari yang namanya hukuman. Benar-benar.

"Kita harus membuat rencana." Ucap Sehun begitu napasnya sudah stabil. "Saat pulang nanti kan kita lewat rumahnya, bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura berkelahi di sana dan kau jatuh lalu pura-pura amnesia? Jadi keluarga Byun tidak akan menuntut kita—atau lebih tepatnya kau."

Ini ide gila ke-sekian yang dihasilkan dari otak dungu seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin hingga merelakan waktu tidurku. Dan akan sangat sia-sia kalau ini tidak dicoba."

"Terserah padamu sajalah." Bisik Chanyeol pelan karena Jung seonsaengnim sudah akan memulai jam pengajaran.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau betah di sini?" Luhan menuangkan susu dingin ke gelas saat Baekhyun sibuk bercermin.

Baekhyun menaruh cermin itu ke atas nakah lalu mengambil gelas yang diberikan sepupunya. "Belum tahu juga. Tapi di samping rumah ada dua namja keren—yah, lumayan." Tanpa kentara, pipi gembul Baekhyun merona. Dia meneguk sedikit susunya, siapa tahu susu bisa menyamarkan rona di pipinya.

"Wah. Beruntungnya." Luhan pura-pura memekik iri. "Siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Mereka sedikit menyebalkan. Si tiang itu membunuh Michael kemarin lusa huhuuuu."

"Begitu, ya."

Mereka diam, menghabiskan susu dingin siang itu.

Baekhyun mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Setelah menengoknya, ternyata Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Baekhyun. Dia menarik Luhan menuju pekarangan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berkelahi.

Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Sehun. Meleset. Sehun balik meninju ulu hati Chanyeol. Meleset juga. Tendangan Chanyeol ke arah bokong Sehun pun tidak kena. Astaga. Mereka terlihat lebih cocok untuk saling menjambak kalau begitu.

"Hei, kalian!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti dari (mencoba) adu pukul dan menoleh.

DUG

DUG

DUG

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya yang melonjak-lonjak saat bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Apa-apaan ini?

Darahnya berdesir, mengalir menuju hidung, lalu...

"AKHHH. TIDAKKK. HIDUNGKUUU."

Tiga namja di sana melongo melihat Chanyeol yang melesat ke rumahnya. "Aneh," gumam mereka, kompak.

Sehun berdeham, merapihkan poninya lalu membasahi bibirnya. Mengecek penampilan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review? :D


End file.
